I could never hate you
by Marshmellow91
Summary: Amu is 16 and is a junior in seyio academy its her 1st year in a new school. She has an outer character that she always uses to block people out of her life. But can a certain boy with midnight blue hair and eyes change her? will they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1 Starting hell

**Heyyoooo! Lexi hereee! My very 1st fanfic! *Heavenly choir* lol Well just want to cut this intro short because I know how I feel about intros to lol. Anyways thanks for reading this and umm… *thinks* oh yeah love you all for picking this to read! Thanksss! Now on with the story ;) Oh I'm going to do the introductions but only the main character's (: Like Amu and Ikuto everyone else looks the same but a little older and around the same age as them. DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA AND NEVER WILL D: I KNOW ITS SAD!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hinamori Amu) Very insecure about how she should act around others so she uses her outer character. She has straight hair (longer then in the anime) Honey golden eyes. Dresses like a punk. (To match her outer character. She's also 16 ^_^<strong>

**(Ikuto Tsukiyomi)Very mysterious, selfless, and very overprotective. Has midnight blue hair&eyes. His younger sister is Utau Tsukiyomi a.k.a Utau Hoshina. He wears a chocker with a cross on it and his normal black school uniform. Tends to gain a crush on Amu. Also 18 ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A normal day?<strong>

*RINGG RINGG* Amu sits up from bed rubbing her eyes as she shuts off her alarm. _This year will be hell. She thought to herself. _As the sun beams in through her pink curtains she arises from her bed, her pink colored hair standing up while she walks into the bathroom to strip form her yellow pajamas.

She hops in her bathtub to take a quick shower. As she steps out her sister barges in. "Amu!"

"Ami I'm naked!" She replies quickly grabbing her pink towel from the towel holder.

"I'm sorry!"

"Knock would ya!"

"Like I said I'm sorry, I just wanted to pick something out for my sister to wear."

Ami always dressed so frilly and girly unlike Amu.

"No thanks."

"Pleaseee!"

"No."

"Pretty please!" She tried the puppy dog face. Amu looked away.

"No, I will dress myself thank you, now if you may." She hurried Ami out of the bathroom, through her room and into the hall. She finishes in the bathroom with brushing her teeth and washing her face.

Amu sighs and walks over to her closet and scans it for her normal style of clothes. Ignoring the girly frilly ones that she organized on one side of her closet. She calls it the What-I-Want-To-Wear-But-Can't side. **(Lexi: Giggle giggle.)**

She pulls out a long black sleeved jacket, a white tang top, and her black skirt. She 1st puts on her white tang top, and then she wears the black jacket and only buttons one of them out in front. Next she slips on underwear **(don't want to forget that C :)** then slips on her black skirt. To finish she accessories with a black and silver belt, black knee length boots, Clips her hair with a 'X' pin. To finish she touches up with a little eyeliner and mascara.

She checks herself and gives it an 'okay' before grabbing her bag and heading off to school, with Ami.

**As they arrive (Amu Pov)**

As I wave goodbye to my sister, I entered Seyio Academy.

I walked around having trouble finding my classes. _Lets see homeroom… 224? Naikaido? _As I mentally counted the rooms as they got higher I finally arrived.

After entering everyone stopped their chatting and turned to look at me. "You must be Hinamori Amu?"

The teacher asked while gesturing for me to come in. "Yeah." I answered plainly.

"Well okay then, Everyone meet our new classmate, Hinamori Amu!" The teacher introduced me cheerfully. "Yeah hi.." I said.

"Well you may sit right behind Rima.. Rima.."

"Mashiro!" The girl that looked to short to be a junior answered. She had long wavy blonde hair with eyes that were a little similar to mine. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said. "I'm not short, I'm fun sized" With black skinny jeans and knee length black and white converse.

"My apologizes Mashiro."

I walked over to take a seat behind the strange girl. I kicked back and relaxed not really caring about what the teacher was saying. All I heard was "Blah Blah Blah BLAH Amu, Blah!" _Wait… did I hear my name? _"Amu!" Nikaido called again.

"Yes?"

"Your not at home, get your feet off your desk, other students sit there to!"

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

"Oh, Would you like dentition then?"

"Whatever."

"You just earned your dentition!"

_Great.. I thought._

**Rima Pov**

As I watched the girl with the pink colored hair and dresses kinda like me, lay back with the annoying teacher yell at her I was thinking.

_Hmm she seems interesting.._

As class ended she marched right out of the classroom.

I followed after her and tried to catch up with her. "Hey wait!" _Damn my tiny legs. I yelled in my thoughts._

As she stopped, and I finally caught up with her. "What?" She said. _What! I ran and all you can say is what! Well she doesn't know me and that's how I would've answered to if some strange tiny girl ran after me, quite frankly I would've ran my ass away . _I smile. "Hi there, My names Rima."

"Mines Amu."

"Nice to meet cha!"

**Amu Pov**

_For a girl who dresses like me, who would've thought she would be so friendly. If that was me and some bitch wanted to greeted me like that, I would've socked her in the mouth._

"Nice to meet you?"

"Well that's not how you start a conversation Amu."

"Well?"

"Well, I was wondering maybe we could hang out sometime?"

_O.o I feel mentally raped._

"Umm sure, Maybe."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess." After that I started to walk to my other class.

*RINGG*

_Great. I thought._

My first day here and I've gotten dentition and I'm late.

As I hurriedly ran to my class I bumped into someone much taller then me.

"Hey watch where your going!" I said angrily while brushing myself off. As I looked up I saw a tall midnight blue hair and eyes to match. He wore a choker with a cross on it, and what looked like a uniform. _Weird. This school has uniforms? Haha not for Amu. _

He was scanning me up and down while I was off on my thoughts.

I slanted. "Got a problem?" He smirked. _He smirked at me! What a jerk! Right after bumping into me, or me bumping into him. Still!_

**Ikuto Pov**

_This girl is interesting. I thought to myself. _"Got a problem?" She asked.

I smirked at her. "Not at all."

"Well if you'll excuse me?"

As she walked past me. I thought to myself. _Ehh this year is going to be fun._

* * *

><p><strong>Lexi: Okay so yeah basically this chapter was just suppose to get everything started it will get interesting. Trust me lol :D<strong>

**Ikuto: Don't**

**Lexi: Hey you! *Chases Ikuto around***

**Amu: um well yeah read and review please :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Damn him

Lexi: Well hello hello :D Waiting very long? Maybe just a little lol. I think I had a little more time to write this chapter then the 1st one. I also have two more ideas for a different story but I'm going to get this one a little more further lol. Also this does have adult language so if you may if you are young then I would advise read at your own risk. Thank you.

Ikuto: Does this one have a lemon in it?

Lexi: Have you read that it is rated T Ikuto T T T T T T T T even if this was a rated M I wouldn't even write one this early.

Amu: Lemon?

Lexi: He just wants me to buy him some lemons.

Amu: Oh. I'll buy you some lemons Ikuto.

Ikuto: *smirks* oh really?

Amu: Of course!

Lexi: What have you done? Well I'm going to start this before it gets M rated. Enjoy :D

As I walked past him I was appalled. 'The nerve of that guy!' I thought to myself. As I walked into my next class I was greeted to lots of preppy children, and HIM. My jaw hit the floor when I saw him. 'Oh great it just gets worst!'

"Hinamori Amu!"

"Huh, What?"

"Would you like to come back to earth and join us?"

"Um, yeah sorry."

"Well since we are all back into my classroom, Hinamori."

"Yes?"

"You can take a sit behind Mr. Tsukiyomi."

He extended a finger towards HIM. 'You've got to be kidding me.' As I glanced over at him, he had is head resting on the palm of his hand staring at me smirking.

'I swear I'll wipe that damn smirk off his face!' I brushed it off and took a seat behind him.

As the teacher was going on about god knows what, as always I stare off into space until HE passed me a note. As I was opening it the teacher snatched it up.

"Well, well, what do we have here, a little romance?"

"With him, please."

"Well then I guess you won't mind if I read this aloud would you."

"Fine with me." I placed my feet on my desk and laid back just to be brought back up again after hearing that disturbing note.

"That shirt wraps around your curved body nicely." The teacher blushed while reading this. 'Typical'

"What the hell?" I glanced at Ikuto and he was laughing along with the rest of the class. It was like he knew this would happen. I faced toward him and slapped him, after I ran out of the classroom. 'I never been so embarrassed in my life!'

Ikuto Pov

I passed that girl a note, very obviously so the teacher would notice and read it aloud. Hey it's what I do. I tease people. As the teacher snatched it up and read it I started busting out laughing along with the rest of the class.

Then that Amu chick turned around and slapped me. Then she ran out.

'Was she crying?'

I got up and went after her. Being the gentleman I am. (hahaha hahahah haaha Ikuto: Hey I can be a gentleman! Lexi: Hhahahahaha!)

Amu Pov

I stopped running due to me running out of breath. When I looked up I was under a blossom tree. The beautiful pink blossoms blew around in the chilly breeze. I sat down and wiped the rest of my tears away. I laid back and relaxed while watching the cool breeze, making the blossom leaves dance.

"Yo."

But something interrupted my peace time. When I looked up I saw that devil. I got up and started to head back to class until HE grabbed my shoulder. "Let go, I don't want to speak to you!"

I tried to make him release his hold on me but he only made it tighter crumbling up my shirt.

"Hey this is my favorite shirt!" I yelled at him.

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

I was shocked that he even saw me cry I ran out so fast. 'Wait does that mean everyone else seen me cry, Damn it!'

"Huh?"

"What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry." (Lexi: Woah someone has a soft side. Ikuto: Shut up!)

I looked at him confused. He really did look sorry. 'He should be he embarrassed me in front of the whole damn classroom'

"Well, you should be!"

"I know I'm sorry."

"You embarrassed me in front of the whole class!"

Ikuto Pov

'Damn what is up with her, why does she have to be so stubborn?'

"Can't you just forgive me, I'm apologizing here!"

She was silent. "Oh so now you choose to shut up!"

She looked like she was about to cry. 'Damn it Ikuto'

"No don't cry!"

"I forgive you."

"Huh?"

"I forgive you."

"Thank you."

She faced towards me. "I'm also sorry."

"You don't got to be."

"Yes I do, I shouldn't have slapped you, it's just."

"Just what?"

"Oh nothing never mind, well shall we get back to class?" 'This girl is bipolar!'

"Yeah whatever."

We started to head to class.

When we walked in of course the teacher started yelling and gave us both detentions.

"What, I already have detention can't you just go fall out of a window and forget what happened?" Amu said.

"I'm appalled, that's two detentions now!"

"Great."

Lexi: Yeah well I know this was kind of a boring chapter, but it had to be done! Sorry!

Ikuto: This was really boring, it had no lemons.

Lexi: *hits Ikuto on the head* Baka!

Ikuto: well you don't even have lemon writing skills!

Lexi: I do to!

Amu: Well while those two act like kindergarteners.

Lexi&Ikuto: Hey!

Amu: Please review!

Lexi: See you-

Ikuto: Soon!

Lexi: Hey that's my line!

I'm going to try to update on Fridays maybe Saturdays but that's good then I have more time to write so it means longer chapters! Horary! Lol review please!


End file.
